A Wolfs Desire
by JRoeify
Summary: After almost 8 years he was back. Why? Well the why was obvious, his brother's dead-though she still didn't actually expect him to show up. The better question was, why now?-Haley deals with Mason's return whilst looking over the past. Mason/Haley-VD AUS2
1. C000: Prologue

**A/N: This is my first Crossover story, and first story involving the Vampire Diaries. I fell in love with Mason/Haley after seeing the couple of vids on YouTube about them (If you haven't seen them you should), and so this recently popped into my mind. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

_August 15__th__, 1986._

Pamela Sommers was spying through her curtains, waiting for the new neighbours, the James' arrive. She'd met one of them, Lydia, twice; the first when she came to look at the house next door. She was looking for a house for herself, her husband and a handful of kids. How many was a handful? Three? Four? Five? And the second time, last week, when she moved all there furniture in. Pam had been waiting to meet the rest of them since.

Her husband, Arthur, was at his friends, Lawrence Lockwood's house, with his wife Alice, and there kids, Richard and Mason. And speaking of kids, she turned to look at her youngest daughter, Jenna. Jenna was four now, and was her miracle baby. Shortly after she'd given birth to Miranda, her oldest daughter, she got involved in an accident, and was told it was near impossible to get pregnant again. It had taken nearly 12 years, but she'd finally managed it.

Smiling as she watched her daughter she heard a car pulling up outside the house. Looking out the window, she saw a small truck pull up outside the house, at least half a dozen kids sitting in the back. _Pfft, a Handful!_

She watched as Lydia, her husband and the kids got out the truck, three boys and four girls, and enter there new home. Pam decided that she'd introduce herself later, give them time to move in.

_Present Day, Lockwood Mansion (Richards Memorial)_

Haley could feel her chest tightening. She couldn't believe it; he was back. After almost 8 years he was back. Why? Well the why was obvious, his brother was dead-though she still didn't actually expect him to turn up. The better question was, why now? He had no communication with… _anybody_ in Mystic Falls since he left, and now just turns up out of nowhere. Looking at him talking to Carol, she remembered the first time they'd met.

_August 17__th__, 1986._

Little Haley Bob James was playing hide and seek with her new best friends, Jenna Sommers and Brooke Davis, at the barbeque that had been thrown to welcome her family to town. She looked round and saw her momma and daddy talking to Jenna's momma and daddy, her oldest sister Vivian was talking with her new friends Richard Lockwood and Miranda Sommers, her bothers (Matt, Charlie and Simon) were scheming in the corner, and Taylor and Quinn were nowhere to be seen.

She spied a shoe sticking out from under the table- a small fash… fash… really nice shoe that she knew was Brookes (Brooke only wore really nice clothes) and so she hurried over to her, ready to catch her. Well that was the plan anyway. What she didn't expect was for a boy to cross her path… or for her to bump into that boy.

Anyway, she did. Looking at him she noticed that he was cute, really cute, and she'd guess about her age. He smiled at her before pulling her up. She smiled back and then he shoved her back down. How nice. "You smell like dog poo." He muttered before running off. Haley felt tears begin to roll down her cheek.

Later that day, after they'd gone home and Haley told her momma what had happened, she received some… 'advice.' "Honey when a boy is mean to you that means that he likes you."

_Present Day, Lockwood Mansion._

Looking back, Haley knew her mother's words were the start of the problem. If she hadn't said that, maybe she wouldn't of been so obsessed, and then she wouldn't have gotten hurt. She couldn't regret it though, after all she got the greatest gift of all out of the relationship.

Scanning the room again she noticed Mason had his eyes locked on hers. She could feel her breath come faster as he kept his gaze locked onto hers. As he made his way over to her, one last thought circled through her head; _At least Quinn's looking after Jamie._ She wasn't ready for _that_ conversation yet.

**A/N: So here is the first Chapter. I know it's short, but I promise the next one will be longer. All reviews welcome.**


	2. C001: Memories of a Dance

**A/N: Apart from the first part of last chapter, this story will be told from Haley's POV. So if there are any scenes that you want from someone else's POV, just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Also thanks to **Gillia **for reviewing the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer (Forgot this last time): I do not own One Tree Hill, The Vampire Diaries Or any of the characters (Like Anyone Would Believe I Did) and am just borrowing them for this work of fiction. I promise to put them back after I've finished with them.**

_Present Day, Lockwood Manor_

_Jenna you are my hero, I owe you big time._ Haley thought as she managed to slip away. She'd been dreading Mason coming to her, she wasn't ready to deal with him yet. In all honesty she didn't think she'd ever see him again. So as he had started to stalk towards her, Haley had frantically searched her mind for ways to avoid this confrontation. The solution came from her Blonde best friend, Jenna.

Jenna had managed to catch Mason off guard when she arrived (Herself, Brooke, Jenna, Mason and Logan were all great friends… well maybe not including Logan, in High School-so it made sense she'd be happy to see him; didn't mean she was any less of a traitor though), and so whilst he was distracted Haley had made her getaway.

She was out in the back garden, glass of vodka in her hand, hoping he wouldn't find her. Then again the back doors were HUGE _and_ made of glass, so it was highly likely that he'd notice her if he walked past.

She felt someone sit next to her and turned to see it was. Looking back at her was her Brookie Monster, the one and only Brooke Davis, the girl she would have sworn was her twin, if they weren't born six months apart in different states.

"Hey Tigger, what's up?" Haley asked, downing her glass. She winced at the look of Pity that Brooke gave her. She shouldn't be surprised that Brooke knew that _he_ was here. Brooke was the biggest gossip of Mystic Falls, so if it was worth knowing Brooke most likely knew.

"Well apart from the fact McHottie, your ex, is back in town, and you know because your drinking, which you very rarely do, and hiding from him… nothing much." Brooke replied at a hundred miles per hour.

"I'm just not ready to face him yet, that's all." Haley replied. She hoped that that would shut Brooke up, but then again, not even removing her voice box would shut Brooke up. Sad but true.

"Haley you've had almost eight years to prepare for his return, because that's when he left, and you had to know deep down that he'd be back someday." Brooke shot out. "Not to mention the fact that you have to explain about Jamie. He's gonna want to meet him."

Haley could feel herself sigh. Her little boy, James Tyler Lockwood. In her eyes he was the best thing that had happened in her relationship with Mason. She also knew Brooke was right, she would have to tell Mason about Jamie, but first she wanted to make sure he wasn't just here for the memorial-she didn't want to bring him into her son's life just so that he could flee town again. She didn't want Jamie to go through what she did when he left.

"I wonder how your conversation will go here," Brooke mused, a smirk creeping onto her face. "I mean, no one would have guessed what would have happened at Richard and Carol's wedding reception."

Haley felt her skin heat up as a blush swamped her face. How she wished she could forget that day.

_1989, Richard & Carols wedding reception_

Haley watched with awe as Carol and Richard danced on the floor. Carol looked like a princess in Haley's eyes, with her nice flowing white dress and her hair and makeup done really pretty. And Richard was Carol's prince charming, Haley was sure. She'd seen them loads of times in the around three years that she'd lived in this town, and knew that they loved each other. Watching them together Haley wondered if she'd ever meet her Prince Charming. As she glanced round the room, dreaming of her prince, her eyes landed on _him._ Mason George Lockwood, the bane of her existence for the past three years.

Her mother had almost convinced her that he liked her after their first meeting, but Haley decided not to believe, because whose mean to someone they like. So for the past three years, anytime they were together, whether it be at a party or school or when they went to each others house or even at the grocery store, they would find a way to mess with each other.

She knew that today wouldn't be any different, and she also knew that he would have something planned. This time however Haley didn't want to do anything. She didn't want to spoil the wedding, and so she knew she would have to avoid him. Problem was he was making his way over to were she was sitting.

"Ooh, Mason's coming over." Brooke squealed from her seat next to her. According to her mother, Brooke was a little matchmaker, and was _always_ trying to get Haley to kiss Mason, or sometimes the other way around.

"Here comes your boyfriend." Taylor snickered. Taylor was three years older than Haley, and had already kissed more people than you could count on your fingers. Haley didn't want to be like that, she wanted her first kiss to be perfect.

Haley felt herself turn red at Taylor's words. "He's _not_ my boyfriend." Haley hissed out. He wasn't her boyfriend-she didn't even like him. Really, she didn't.

"Aww you two would look so cute." Jenna whispered as Mason came closer. Haley reached out and smacked her on the arm, quickly. Before Jenna could react, the curse that was Mason was upon them.

"Hello Taylor, Jenna, Brooke, Quinn and Haley." He said, sending a smile her way. Haley felt her eyes narrow slightly, _what's he up to?_ "Would you like to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Haley felt her mind go blank. _This_ was completely unexpected. Then she knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to embarrass her-he _knew_ she wasn't a good dancer and this was his way of embarrassing her.

"No." She replied simply, feeling no need to drag it out. She then turned away from him, not really wanting to look at him anymore. She saw her sisters and friends eyes staring at her open wide, and heard Mason huff before stomping away. _What a baby? _She thought. She only said no, it wasn't like it was the end of the world or something, right?

"That was mean." Quinn said quietly, before leaving the table.

"Why didn't you want to dance with him?" Brooke asked curiously, with Jenna and Taylor staring at her aswell.

"Because he's mean and I don't like him." Haley stated simply, though she knew it wouldn't be enough for her friends.

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire." Taylor sang, breaking into a grin as she looked over Haley's head.

Before she could reply, Haley felt someone behind her. She turned and saw her mother, who didn't look very pleased, and Quinn, who looked slightly guilty. Haley sent her a look that said _I'll deal with _you_ later._

"Haley Bob James," Her mother began sternly, her friends snickering at her name (She didn't know why they did, but they always laughed when they heard her full name for some reason). "What's this I hear about you refusing to dance with Mason?"

"Erm…" Haley started, not quite sure what to say. Her mother didn't believe that she didn't like him, even though it was true, and would make her dance with him. And she couldn't let that happen. "I'm tired, and don't really feel like dancing." She muttered, faking a yawn.

"OK Haley here's the deal; either you dance with Mason or there will be a clown wearing pink at your next birthday party." Lydia said in a serious tone. Haley could feel herself panicking-she hated pink and clowns terrified her. Huffing she hunted for Mason with her eyes, and spotted him sulking on a bench, at the opposite side of the room. She wondered if she should go over, but with pink clowns swimming in her mind, she already knew what her decision was.

Slowly, as if walking to her death, she made her way over to him, dodging the dancing couples on the floor. He didn't look at her as she sat next to him, which bothered her slightly. She looked back over at the table she was sitting at, to see her mother give her _the _look.

"Mason," Haley said hoping to catch his attention, though failing. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Mason turned to look at her, before turning away silently. Haley felt herself get angry and spotted Chase Adams sitting by himself. A smile crept across her face. "Fine, I'll just ask Chase then." She muttered, preparing to leave. According to Taylor, boys didn't like it if you did this, and would get jealous, therefore doing what you want them too.

She heard Mason growl next to her, and felt his hand grab her own. _Wow, Taylor was right,_ Haley thought, as Mason lead her onto the dance floor. _Boys are easy to control_. They started to copy what the other dancers were doing, and as they were spinning Haley noticed Brooke, Quinn and Jenna dancing with her brothers, whilst Taylor was busy trying to sneak someones drink.

She didn't know why, but she felt a bubble of happiness begin to grow inside her, and a smile burst onto her face. She noticed that he was smiling too as they moved together, almost tripping over her feet. As she looked into his eyes, she saw him start to lean closer to her.

Haley could feel herself panicking, she wasn't ready for this. She could feel his lips almost upon hers and did the first thing her mind told her.

"Wedgie." She whispered, after accomplishing the act, and ran quickly looking for a hiding place…

_Present Day, Lockwood Manor_

"I still can't believe you gave him a wedgie, Tutor-Slut." Brooke snorted from next to her.

"Neither can I." A warm voice murmered from behind her, a voice she would recognise anywhere. Both she and Brooke turned to find Mason and an apologetic looking Jenna behind them.

"You two need to talk." Brooke managed, before getting up and walking away with Jenna, murmuring a "I'm Team Haley." to Mason as they left.

Mason sat down next to her. She could feel his gaze upon her, and knew that there was a lot that they needed to talk about.

**Next Time:**

_Haley and Mason talk, making things worse between them._

_Haley remebers their first kiss_

_Will Haley tell Mason about Jamie?_


End file.
